


Predictably Unpredictable

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: Owen fits with Ianto
Relationships: Owen Harper & Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Predictably Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's reading this I hope you enjoy it! I'd really appreciate a comment:)  
> Also - if you're interested you can find me on Tumblr as torchwoodbutmostlyowen

The first serious relationship Ianto found himself in ended with his girlfriend quite literally walking away from him. "You're cute, " she had said, fiddling with her ring, "but no-one wants to marry cute. I want someone...dangerous,"

His second relationship (and last before Lisa), was over with a man telling him he was "too safe - too predictable". Except this man hadn't been able to walk away as they'd both been getting the same train, in turn forcing Ianto to think about it. 

But from where Owen's sitting now, Ianto's bullet in his shoulder and threats in his brain - he is all of those things. Unsafe, unpredictable, and not a man you should presume to know. Owen however, was the one man left who actually wanted to know that Ianto. The cute, predictable, buying matching Christmas jumpers for his partner, hasn't-had-his-life-fucked-over-by-aliens-yet Welshman. 

But Owen was also the only man who got to see both - the man Ianto was and the one too many tragedies too young had forced him to become. And that, when the day was done and they'd fallen into each other's arms, was the very thing that made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this as of 12th July 2020 because apparently I love mixing up tenses and I never checked


End file.
